Sabrina and the WITEMAB
by cherrypie
Summary: Sabrina meets a boy witch, who turns out to be her WITEMAB. This is my first fanfic, so please write a review!


I do not own any of these characters except for Chris .....blah blah blah.....  
  
( N.B. This story happens when Sabrina is still at high school )  
  
"So that's one double decaf latte with a shot of vanilla, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles?!" Sabrina shouted to the customer  
in front of her.  
"What?!!!!" the customer yelled back.  
"I SAID, SO THAT'S ONE DOUBLE DECAF LATTE WITH A SHOT OF VANILLA, WHIPPED CREAM AND CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES?!"  
Sabrina could hardly hear herself over the chattering of the bustling coffee shop. Just her luck, Josh had given her the busiest shift  
of the week, Friday afternoon. Adults and teenagers were celebrating the weekend, which was fine for business, but not fine when Sabrina was the only one there.  
She picked up a rag and began to clean tables, when she came across a teenager sitting in a chair. Now usually Sabrina wouldn't really care if there was a teenager sitting in a chair in the coffee shop, as they were the bulk buyers of caffeine.  
But there was something strange about this teenager. Sabrina's witch intuition could sense something about this boy, something  
that told her that he was a magic being.  
"Yes?" the boy said, smiling under a wavy lock of brown hair.  
"N-nothing," Sabrina stammered.  
The boy looked closer at her face.  
Sabrina backed away and slammed straight into a coffee carrying customer.  
"Yeowch!" Sabrina cried.  
The hot coffee was running down her back, and it was burning hot. She saw the boy deftly point at her, and the burning ceased almost immediently.  
Sabrina looked at the boy amazed.  
"Freeze!" she said. Instantly the coffee shop froze, except for her and the boy.  
"You're a witch too!" he said.  
"Let's find someplace private to talk, shall we?" she suggested with a smile. She snapped her fingers and they were sitting in her living room.  
"Vital statistics. I'm Chris, I'm 18, and I like scuba diving, dogs, and talking to you."  
She smiled.  
"I'm Sabrina," she said teasingly, "I'm 18, and I like reading, skiing and clothes."  
"What, you don't like talking to me?" Chris said with a smile.  
"Of course!"  
Just then, Sabrina checked her watch, and jumped up from where she was sitting. "Is that the time!" she gasped. "I've got to get  
back to the coffee shop!"  
She zapped herself back to the coffee shop, and unfroze them all.  
Back in the Spellman living room, Chris shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home," Sabrina said wearily as she collapsed onto the couch.  
"Good," Aunt Zelda said, her eyes sparkling mischievously, as she entered the room with Aunt Hilda.  
"Sabrina, we have someone we'd like you to meet," Aunt Hilda blurted out.  
"Hilda!"  
"Sorry Zelly. Keep going."  
"He's going to be your new WITEMAB," Aunt Zelda told her proudly.  
Sabrina got off the couch. "WHAT?"  
"WITEMAB. It stands for WorkIng Through thE MAgic Book. He's going to go through the magic book with you everyday, and that day you will be required to perform that spell twice." Aunt Hilda said, smiling.  
"But I don't need a Quizmaster anymore,"Sabrina said, confused.  
"Oh, dear he's not going to be your Quizmaster," Aunt Zelda said, laughing gently. "He's just another teenage witch."  
"Who is he?" Sabrina asked.  
(author - you probably know who this is going to be, but anyway.... =)  
Just then Chris walked into the room.  
"Chris!"Sabrina cried. Then her happiness changed to confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
He grinned sheepishly. "I'm your WITEMAB."  
"Really? Cool." She grinned.  
"When do we start?" Chris asked.  
Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda looked at each other and shrugged. "No time like the present, I guess!" They said in unison.  
Sabrina and Chris went upstairs and into her bedroom where the Magic Book was kept.  
"Okay, what page first?" Chris said.  
Sabina looked at him and shrugged. "Any page is fine with me, as long as I don't have to turn myself into an armadillo."  
He pointed his finger at the Magic Book and it fell open to a page. Sabrina walked over to the open page and read aloud," Sleepgoating? Huh?" Puzzled she looked at Chris. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sleepgoating! I've heard of that spell!" he said excited.  
"But what do you do?"  
"You say this incantation on the page, then the person you want to cast the spell on falls asleep, and then, they think they're a goat! Like sleepwalking, only it's called sleepgoating!"  
"Cool! Let's try it out now, and I know just the person...."  
  
* * *   
  
Chris and Sabrina were sitting in her bedroom, cracking up.  
"I," she gasped with laughter,"I can't believe Libby actually started to chew her mother's Gucci dress!" And with that, it started a whole new wave of laughter.  
"And you know what the best thing is?" Chris said with a smile.  
"What?"  
"We get to do it again!"  
"I think I'm going to like this WITEMAB arrangement..."   
  
THE END  
Peoples everywhere, please write a review because this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it! 


End file.
